Feel The Love, Baby!
by Get Your Own Hanyou
Summary: InuKags. Heat. Smut. - -
1. Heat?

"SITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Kagome yelled as she blushed furiously and defensively pulled her skirt down (not off). InuYasha had had his hands where they shouldn't be again. '_Siiiighhhh he's been like this for days now! It's really getting weird. I wish Miroku and Sango would hurry up and get back here! God, why did they have to pick NOW to go back to Miroku's master's place? Leavin me all alone with this horny loser, WHAT WHERE THEY THINKING?'_

_"_Hurry up, InuYasha! I WILL leave without you!" Recently, InuYasha had been a bit more, ummm, well, _friendly_ towards Kagome. '_In fact,' thought_ Kagome, _'its started right around the time those two left! Something's up here...I can feel it...'_

_"_AHHHH! HENTAI! SIT!" It turns out Kagome actually felt a certain clawed hand sneaking up her leg.

" Awwwwwww! Kagome! Can't I just have a lill' feel?" Pleaded the cutesy-puppy-dog demon, using his best 'I'm adorable' eyes.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? **MIROKU!**" '_What am I going to do with you?' _ Kags thought to herself.

"Well it's not my fault you have to be all cute and attractive!" pouted Inu-Cutie.

Kagome, who was already blushing, now proceeded to very closely resemble a tomato, and extra-ripe one! "InuYasha! I didn't know you felt this way!"

"Feh, you really _are _stupid!"

"SIT"

"DAMM YOU!"

This went on for quite a while, and by the time they finally decided to set up camp, InuYasha looked pretty damn beat up. Kagome rolled out her blue sleeping bag and started changing into her jams. InuYasha, who usually politely looked away, was staring at her back quite intently. Kagome reached around to grab her hairbrush, and saw InuYasha looking first at her face, and then slowly creeping down to her chest, where he seemed quite happy to continue gawking at. It had never even occurred to Kagome to cover up (IDIOT) because Inu always looked away. Kagome, after a few minutes, finally snapped back to attention, and proceeded to call INuyasha a medley of foul names and vulgar language, and she threw a few 'pervert's' and 'hentai's' in for good measure. She also chucked a few large items at his head, a nice touch.

Oh, I almost forgot. She enjoyed this part: "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!"

Haha. Silly me. Forgetting that.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh"

" _Huff huff _InuYasha?...Inu...ya...sha? Ummmm, are you uhhh...okay? Inu...? OH SHIT! I KILLED HIM! INUYASHA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOV--I MEAN UMMMM, DONT BE DEAD!"

Kagome rushed to his side, afraid that in her rage, she really did kill him, or at least knock him unconsis." Inu?"

"Ka...ka...ka..k...Kagom...e?"

" Oh, thank Kami! Yes InuYasha?"

"uhhhhhhhhhh"

rub rub

SLAP! HENTAI!

Hours later, InuYasha was finally able to stand up. "Kagome, I uhhhh, I have something I need to tell you..."

"Hmmmm?"

"I uhhh, I ummmmm, I want your BODY!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU FOR KIDDING ME? INUYASHA! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME! WHAT ABOUT KIKYO? AND YOU ALWAYS SAYING THAT I SUCK AND STUFF? HUHH? AND WAT ABOU----"

Inuyasha jammed his lips on top of Kagome's, and savored the delicous flavor. "shut up, ya dork, so I can kiss ya..." He said in a muffled voice.

"Inuyash...mmmmmmmmmm..."

OKIES! WATTA YALL THINK? I really need to see InuYasha proclaim his feelings for Kagome, but I needed some comedy too, and I didn't wanna wait like, 8 weeks just to wait for the next chappie of a story and then still Inu didn't do anything, so when I couldn't find a story up to my high standards, I decided to make my own! Now I know its pretty badly just thrown together, but hey. I'm doing the best I can here, and I just wanted to get the story out. Please comment and tell me if you like it! And if I should continue!


	2. Oh yeah, we're cool

Kiss after kiss, tongues battling, rolling around on the ground. The Heat, the passion, the raw, unsaid but still realized love! Ahhh. Sounds romantic, eh? Well, that's how Kagome always imagined her first kiss. Unfortunately, hers went a little more like this:

"OW! You bit my tongue!"

"Well maybe if your tongue wasn't so clumsy I wouldn't have!"

"WELL EXCUSSEEEE ME!"

Kagome stomped off back to her sleeping bag. She busied herself brushing her hair and folding her uniform (doesn't she have any other outfits?). But, it wasn't long before she wanted to kiss Inuyasha again, I mean, hey, who wouldn't! The guy is hott!

Well, Kags tired to fight the urge, but the tingling in her lower region became too much for her to bear, and she turned around and tackled inuyasha to the ground, this time making sure her tongue was out of range of her sharp teeth. _'Sure this isn't exactly how I pictured Inuyasha confessing his love for me, and then pulling me into a gentle kiss, but hey, I'll take what I can get! Im not that picky!'_

It wasn't until she felt a hardened manhood brush up against her leg that she pulled away, blushing' like a bandit. "oh! Inuyasha! Ummmm, ohhhhh…."

"What is it, Kagome? Something wrong?"

"eh heh heh, well, yes and no. I mean yes! Well, I guess no, and maybe…"

"Kagome, you're babbling again. Just tell me what's the matter!"

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm a little embarrassed about you're umm, you ahh, your boner there…yeahhhhh…"

"Oh my God, are you serious! Is that all? Gee, I'm sorry, I guess I just get that way when I'm making out with a pretty girl"

Watta surprise, Kagome blushed and turned her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, Kagome, I think its cute that you're embarrassed."

He moved over to her with such speed and quiet grace, you'd think he teleported.

"Kagome… I…I… I really care for you."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! Yays! Go Inu! Go Inu! Its ya b-day! Wooooooooooooooot

Oh yeah please comment :D


	3. This one was 4 pgs long on ms Word!

"Kagome…I really do. I don't know why it's been so hard for me to say it before, but I really do…care for you, I mean. Really…" Kagome looked up at him with her eyes near tears. "Inuyasha, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, and to hear them from you… of all people… I just, I don't know what to say!"

"What do you mean? Do you not like me? Is that it?" Inuyasha was starting to get a little agitated. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Can't such a _perfect _little priestess like you handle a hanyou? I guess I'm just not good enough. I guess I'm just a dirty little half-breed!" (GOD! I hate it when he does that in fanfics! Don't you? I'm like SHE ONVIOUSLY LUVS YOU, YOU FRIKIN IDIOT!)

"Inuyasha! How can you even think that? I…I…I…I think I love you…."

Inuyasha's cute lill puppy dog-ears twitched and a smile slowly began forming on his oh-so-succulent lips. "Do you really mean that? No lie?"

" sniff You think I could lie about something like that?" Kagome stepped a little closer to the 'apple of her eye' (haha, that sounds so dumb). She leaned her head against his toned pecks and sighed at the sheer joy the feel of his chest brought her. "Oh Inuyasha, I really do…. love you…"

Inuyasha stood in shock for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her small form and held her tight as a few tears escaped his golden eyes. '_I cant believe it! She really dose like me, love me even! I never thought it possible, but she really dose. She doesn't want to change me into something I'm not, she loves me as a hanyou, a lowly, shunned half-breed, and she doesn't even seem to care… I really do love her back… I really, _really_ do…'_

"Kagome…Kagome I…I…I ummmm, I love…. I love…. RAMEN!"

"YOU WHAT?" Kagome pushed the half-breed hottie away from her. "Ramen? Is that all you can think about? I just confessed my undying love for you, and all you can say is 'OH! IM INUYASHA! I'M A BIG FATTIE AND ALL I DO IS EAT ALL DAY!' GOD! I hate you, Inuyasha! I really, really do!"

"WHAT THE HELL? KAGOME I—"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME! SIT!"

'_STUPID FAGGOT! WAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?GRRRRR! THOSE TWO BETTER GET THE HELL BACK HERE SOON, OR ELSE I'LL PROBABLY KILL INUYASHA!' _Kagome stalked off into the night, and then realized that, although she made a cool exit, she needed somewhere to sleep. So she came back to camp, pulled her sleeping bad over her head, and tried to get to sleep/ kill Inuyasha with her mind.

'_DAMMIT! I FINALLY HAD HER, AND ALL I CAN SAY IS RAMEN? WHY IS IT ALWAYS SO HARD FOR ME TO SAY WHAT I FEEL? I MEAN, COME ON! SHE IS SO "THE ONE", BUT I CAN'T EVEN TELL HER! Uggg. I hate myself.'_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

---------------------Miroku & Sango---------------------------

"All right, Mushin! We'll be seeing you!" Miroku yelled as he waved good-bye to his father figure.

"That was a nice visit, I'm glad we came" declared Sango as she and Miroku made their way down the path back to where Kirara was playing.

"Hmmm? Oh, oh yes…me too…"

"Miroku, you've seemed very, very distant lately, is something the matter?"

"Hmmm? Oh, oh yes…me too…"

"Miroku! Pay attention!"

"Oh, right-o!"

"YOU'RE NOT BIRITISH, YA FOOL!"

Miroku immediately become quite interested in a floating piece of dust. "HEY BAKA! IM TALKING TO YOU!" Sango stepped in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. He kept walking like she wasn't even there.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking, ya bonehead!" (Sango's not great with insults)

"Yeah, yeah, you too…"

'_What the hell? What do I have to do to get through to him? Oh! I gotta idea…'_


	4. author's note

**a/n:** im sorry guys! i have been told that the british do not say righto, and im very sorry if it was offensive.


	5. the next author's note

**A/n: **Hey! I havtn updated in like, FOREVER! Ew I suck. Anyhooldes, I'm writing the next chappie right now, and I'm just sending this out so ya'll know its coming!


	6. AND THE PLOT THICKENS!

'_I know how to get his attention...'_

"OH MY! LOOK AT THAT! IS THAT A HOT SPRING! HMMMMM! I WOULD SURE LOVE A DIP!" Sango looked hopefully over at Miroku (HA! HER TRUE INTENTIONS REVEALED!) Who did not even look up from that oh so interesting speck of dust?

'_Wtf! Am I not attractive to him anymore? Oh shit! All this playing hard to get has just made _him _hard to get!'_

"Miroku, could you please tell me what's wrong? You don't seem yourself, I'm concerned."

"Oh, its nothing, I don't want to worry you over nothing."

"Worry me! Why would I be worried? What's going on? OMG! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PREGNANT? Oh, wait, ... That's a bit improbable...heh heh..."

"Sango, it's nothing, really!"

"Pshhh! Yeah Right! You had better tell me what's going on right now! Or...ummmm...or I'll...uhhhh...LET YOU TOUCH ME! Oh wait! No, that would be something you want to do...(Sango's not good with threats)

"Sango, please. I would tell you if it was something you needed to know. Frankly, I think you might be a little grossed out."

"PLEASE Miroku! I'm a _demon slayer_ for turkey's sake! (wtf?) I can handle gross stuff!"

'_sigh'_ "All right, if you think you can handle it" Miroku leaned over to Sango's ear and whispered something.

"Oh...OMFG! NO WAY! HOLY SHIT! WE GOTTA SAVE HER!"

"Frankly Sango, I don't think she wants to be saved" a familiar perverted grin spread over Miroku's face. "Wow! It sure feels good to tell someone else!"

"HUFF...HUFF..HUFF...HUFFF...Wait a sec, letch, how do you know this for sure?"

"PLEASE Sango! I'm a _guy_ for chicken's sake! (WTF!) I think I can tell when a boy is...ahem 'coming of age'"

"OH EWW! DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! EWEWEWEWEWEQWEWWWWWWWW!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back to our horny 'lill friends

"INUYASHA! Don't you DARE rip my school shirt!"

"Well maybe if you wore a kimono that opened from the front like everyone else, THIS WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME!"

"YOU'RE NOT EXCUSED!"

This struggling and fighting and wait, this is true love? Oh gee, I can hardly wait.. ANYHOOLDES! It went on for a while, as you could predict (god I am so unoriginal, how many times have a used 'went on for a while' so far!)

Well, Sango and Miroku, having rushed over to help poor Kagome, were getting close.

"mmmmpphhhh...inu..yash...a...Hmmm? What was that noise?" Kagome lifted her face from Inuyasha's and looked around.

"In a muffled voice oh Kags...it's nothing! Probably just a chipmunk or something" said Inuyasha, who now had his face buried in Kagome's breasts.

"Inuyasha, I think we should stop! What if it's Sango and Miroku? How will we explain ourselves!

"Kagome! Chill out! They won't be back for a while! Besides, I would smell them..."

"NO YOU WOULDN'T! YOU CAN'T SMELL ANYTHING WITH YOUR FACE JAMMED IN MY CHEST!" Kagome shouted, getting frantic. The noises were getting closer. "Inuyasha! You let me go right now!" Kagome tried to pull away from the oh-so-hot-hanyou, but I mean, COME ON! HE'S A FRIKIN HALF-DEMON! SHE'S A PUNY HUMAN! YOU DO THE MATH! THAT KID WAS HOLDING ON TO HER FOR DEAR LIFE!

"NOOOOO KAGOME! I DON'T WANNA STOP!"

"Hey! What was that! Did you hear that, Miroku?"

"Sure did, we'd better hurry!" The two tore through the dense forest, hoping to save poor, helpless Kags! (PSHHH! YEAH RITE!)

Sango and Miroku stopped short when they got to the clearing where Inuyasha and Kagome had set up camp. "OMFG! KAGOME!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were on the ground, and Kagome was trying to crawl away from Inu, digging her fingers into the soft ground, topless, and trying to escape from her lover's arm, witch where wrapped tightly around her.

"OH SHIT! MIROKU! SANGO! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOKS LIKE!" (Yeah it is!)

"I KNOW, KAGOME! THAT DEMON THREW HIMSLEF ON YOU, DIDN'T HE!" Shouted Sango

"INUYASHA! YOU KNOW THAT'S MY JOB, NOT YOUR'S!" Yelled a furious Miroku

"No guys! He didn't attack me..."

"SHUT UP, KAGGAROONI! HE'S PROBABLY PUT YOU UNDER SOME KIND OF DEMON HIPNOSIS!"

"WTF IS THAT? I DONT HAVE PSYCIC POWERS!"

"DONT LIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Miroku and Sango pounded the living shit out of poor Inuyasha, whose facial expressions were quite hilarious!

_'Oh crap, what did I do?...'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

WHOOO! I actually updated! I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting! You can thank kagome10678 for yelling at me and making me get off my big lazy ass and write another chapter.

BTW! I have my own Inuyasha Fan Site! Sweet! I'd really like it if everybody checked it out! www.dog-earedhanyou.tk REMEMBER! .TK! NOT .COM!

It has a fanfic on it and episodes and clips and fan art! You can submit fanfic and art too! Also, if you want, you can be on the staff! wheee! fun fun fun! I hope some of you want to be on the staff! E-mail me or PM me here! My e-mail's on the site!


	7. Couple 2, please step through the door

Poor Kagome looked in horror at her boyfriend being pounded on by her best friends. '_Aw shit! Why do they always hafta overreact? _(spelling?) _Oh well, at least they don't think that I was getting to second base with Inu-Cutie, I mean, Inuyasha...'_

"WTF GUYS! ITS NOT AS IF SHE DIDN'T WANT IT!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE IF SHE WANTS YOU OR NOT! WE ALL KNOW SHE HATES YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SO MEAN TO HER!" the gruesome twosome shouted and they proceeded to slap Inu around like a hackey sack. (again, spelling?)

_'Uhhhhh...looks like I don't have a choice if I want Inuyasha to live, which I certainly do! I mean, come on! He's the only guy I got round here!'_ "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha didn't force himself on me, I kissed him right back, and, to tell the truth...I kinda liked it...a lot." Kagome's face turned into a ripe red rutabaga.

"Are... are you for kidding me! You actually LIKE Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded

"Hot damn! You coulda fooled me!" Miroku was thoughroly (ok, I KNOW I spelled this wrong!) enjoying this. _'Hmmm... maybe I can get Kags to give Sango a few pointers... that could be interesting...'_

"... And so I think that- MIROKU! ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?"

"Of course, Sango dear!"

"DONT YOU BE CALLIN ME 'DEAR' YOU PERVERT! WE DON'T NEED BOTH OF YOU GUYS GETTIN ALL FREAKY ON US!"

"Hey guys... ahem... Would you mind GETTING THE HELL OFFA ME? I'M HAVING JUST A LITTLE TROUBLE BREATHING!"

A Few Hours Later

Inuyasha and Miroku had gone off to the woods, searching for food to cook on the fire Kagome and Sango were making. "Hey Sango...ummmmm..."

"Hmmmm? What, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed a little, "Oh it's nothing, really!" _'Yeah, and I love Miroku! Oh, wait...'_ (Sango's not very good with much of anything)_  
_

"Sango, how much do you like Miroku?" Kagome asked with this real innocent-type face.

Now it was Sango's turn to transform into some kind of red vegetable "WHAT? WHY DO YOU SAY THAT, KAGOME? HAHAHAHAHHA! S IF! I DON'T LIKE MIROKU! WHAT ARE YOU TALKNG ABOUT? HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA"

_'Wow, she's an even worse lair then me! And everyone knows I suck!' _Sango, come on. I'm your _best friend!_ If you can't tell me, who can you tell...besides Miroku, that is" shifty eyes

"Kagome, please. Why would I like that adorable pervert? Any just why on earth would I love it when he rubs my ass and only slap him so people don't think I enjoy it, hmmm?"

"AWWWWW! SANGOO! That's soooooo cute! I knew you liked him! o and I'm gunna help you get him!"

"Wha...what? Kagome, how on earth do you plan to do that?"

"Easy! We'll just do what I did! Well, first off, you don't have to wait for Miroku to get horny, like I did for Inuyasha, because Miroku is always looking for some love. Secondly, we know he likes you-"

"Please Kagome! He likes anything with two boobs and an ass! Hell! He'd even settle for one boob and an ass cheek!"

"Well, at least he'll still want you, even if he doesn't like you, he'll still like your bod!"

"Oh Kagome! You are soo unromantic!"

"Sango, I've waited too long for my knight in shining fire rat fur to come and sweep me off my feet! I was totally willing to settle, and you should be too!"

"... You're crazy, Kagome"

"Maybe so, but I also have a boyfriend, and that's more than you can say! So listen up! I'm going to somehow convince Miroku to grab your ass (witch really shouldn't be too hard) and I'll have it so me and Inu-hot stuff leave you two alone 'before we notice' then, just let him keep rubbing, and you'll be surprised at the results! I guarantee it!"

--o--

"Hey ladies, we're back, and we've got fish!"

"Oh good, that will sure build up our strength!"

"Heh, heh, heh... and you two sure need it after all that red hot passion!"

"EW MIROKU! YOU LECH! YOU KNOW JUST WHAT TO SAY TO MAKE THINGS UNROMANTIC!"

Miroku's eyes perked up a little. "Oh, Sango! Would you like a little romance?" _'Cripes!' _Thought Kagome, '_I didn't even have to say anything to him!'_

_'Oh!' _A blushing Sango thought as she felt the familiar brush of a manly palm on her backside, '_Kagome must have already spoken to Miroku! I'm so happy...'_

"uhh, come on, Inuyasha! Lets go for a walk in the woods, it's such a nice night and all.."

"But what about my din-din!" The puppy whined.

"Take it with you, for god's sake! Lets just go!" Kagome dragged a bewildered Inuyasha into the woods after her.

"Planning on some naughty things, hmmm?" Miroku called after them

"NO!" Kagome shouted _'yes'_

After about 5 minutes of butt rubbing, Miroku began to get curious. "Sango, why aren't you slapping me and yelling profanities and breaking my little old heart, my achey-breaky heart?" (ahhhhhh... I was just watching Hannah Montana, and Billy Ray sings that song)

"Umm... well..."

A smile began to tickle the corners of Mir-Mir's mouth. "Could it be, Sango...that you... like me?"

HAHAHAHHAAA! I LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFFY! MUHUAHUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAHAHAHAAAA but I guess its not that much of a cliffhanger since we all know that answer. OR WILL I BE EVIL? WHO KNOWSS! O0O0O0O0O0O0O SPOOKY SPOOKY!

okies, yall, who likes AMVs! (Anime music videos) cuz I sure do! I've made a lot of them! that's my AMV site!


	8. What A Silly Billy

Guess what everyone? I bound and gagged Rumiko Takahashi, and Inuyasha is mine now! MUUHUHAAUUHAUAUAAHUAAA!

Or at least, Miroku's achey-breakey heart is!

"_Sango, could it be that…you like me?"_

"Ummmmm…….well…that is..uhh….."

"Hmmmmmm, I could definitely take that as a yes, even at the risk of you slapping me, I think I'll give this a try"

"Hmmmm?" Sango started to mumble, but before she could finish, Miroku cut her off with a tender kiss. _'HOTT DAMN! I GOTTA REMBER TO THANK KAGOME-DONO FOR THIS!'_ When Sango made no effort to stop him, Miroku made the kiss a little less innocent. His mouth came down hard on the demon slayer's and her mouth opened a little, just from the force Miroku had but on her lips. Miroku, being thoroughly trained in this field (its been how many women now?) wasted no time deepening the kiss. _'What's come over Sango-Chan? Usually I can't even do something as simple as hold her hand, but she's letting me french her? And by the looks of it, she's really, REALLY enjoying it!'_

Miroku moved his hand down over Sango's curves to rest on her ass, and they slowly begin to creep to her front…

…………………………………………………………….

Back to Couple #1!

…………………………………………………………….

"Ouch! Inuyasha! Watch those claws! Geez! You could take someone's eye out with those things! (particularly mine!)"

"Well EXCUSEEEE ME Ka_go_me! I'll just sit over here on this stupid log and not kiss you at all! HOW'S THAT FOR YA!"

'Shit, he's got me here, now that I've had a taste I can't just stop, but I don't want him to know that! Ohhhhh! I don't know what to do!'

"Inuyasha, now that I've had a taste I just cant give it up."

"SAY WHAT?" The bewildered but not necessarily unhappy hanyou asked.

'_Aw shit! That wasn't what I was going to say! Damn damn damn damn!'_

"Uh, I mean, Hey Mister! You have to be considerate of my feelings (and pain) you know!"

"Gee Kagome, that sure sounds a lot different from what you said to be before….." Inuyasha smirked and moved towards Kagome. _'Ha! Now that I know she can't resist my boyish charm, I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want and act as mean and as arrogant as I want!'_

'_Uh-oh! I sure as hell hope Inuyasha is too stupid to find out he as the upper hand now…'_ Yeah, well, let's just say he wasn't. Inu-Manly-Man pulled Kagome down under him in a classic pose of male dominance and distracted her with a big ol' wet kiss as he worked on getting her shirt off without ripping it to shreds and undoing that goddamn bra hook. _'Mmmmmmm…I should really be stopping him right now. Yep, any second I'm just gunna shoot up and start 'sitting' him' _(YEAH RITE!) '_Wow' _thought Inuyasha _'she really IS letting me get away with anything. THIS IS POSSIBLY THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!'_

-------------------------------------------------

I would go back to Sango and Miroku, but they might be doing some M-rated behavior, just as Inuyasha and Kagome might be doing. I don't want to change this is M if that means some of you can no longer read it, but if you want me to, I will add a few lemons, and make it M worthy. So tell me in reviews! (I'm sorry this chappie is so short, but hey, I cant go anywhere from here right now, so I wont be updating unless I get a good amount of reviews. Sorry, but this actually is for your own good.)

--Review Replies—

THIS IS A REPLY TO EVERY COMMENT IN THE ORDER I GOT THEM ('cept kagome10678, cuz i didint know what to say to 'lol')

serena221 --- LOL! i might hafta boost it up to an 'M'! lol... i don't think i will though, gotta keep this story open for some of my loyal readers ILU GUYS! XD

kagome10678---- thankies for gettin me off my butt. from now on i have all comments going straight to my email so i see them! it will remind me to update too!

sugarsweet pie ---- yeah I totally agree, Inu-Pervert is mucho kickass!

LLFallenAngel---the old HAHAHAHAHHAHA eh? a classic!

Rikku-Tasuki--- thankies

demonchicken---oh pish! i cant help it if i suck at making long chappies!

sugarsweet pie--THAT IS WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!

young kagome---i shall!

Beloved Kitten----I'm glad you thought so

sunglassesANDunicorns--- HAHAHAA! I AM THE SHIT! NOT A SHIT, BUT THE SHIT! lol btw, AWSOME PENNAME! LOLZ

Hopelessly Hopeful-----damn rite he's contagious! and i know bout that while right-o thingy

tigerkougra---yes, i know.

Inuyashasfavgirl--- assuming that you are reffering to Inu and Miroku, no.

Rikku-Tasuki------I KNOW! I AM AWFUL! PLEASE! STICK A PLASTIC BUTTER KNIFE IN MY HEART! lol and i was surprised too!

serena221---i love it too, wich is good, seeing as i wrote it and all

sugarsweet pie---i know! watta bonehead! i suck!

inuyashalovebug-- gotta love a horny guy in a red kinono

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only----a very clever comment

tigerkougra--thanikes

kagome10678--yes, it is true, i do in fact suck

Hopelessly Hopefull-- omg! i did hun!

The Asian Rose---- seriosusly? haha! thats cool!

Doggy Ears n Emily--- yays! Thankies! I love these types of comments!

sasha the water goddess—okey dokey artichokey

Wolffox---YAYS! YOU ARE NICE TO ME! HAV A COOKIE! I'se so happy!

Chamillionaira The Fine Nek...—Uh, no offence or anything, BUT YOU SUCK! Hahaa! What now?

Lookit this review she leaves me, guys!

--From her—

Uh, no offense or anything, but this chapter SUCKS! It's too...HTML! I mean, take a look at it. No, I'm serious! It's all fucked-up! And I was likin' the story! Humph! Update soon, or I shall come to your house and slit your throat, then feed your innards to my vampire pedophilic German Shepherd! JK! (or maybe not...)

--End—

The ending is nice, but wtf does 'too html' mean?

AnimeKage—ahhh, the direct approach

Cyborg-chick—do you not want me to update or something? From a cyborg to a cyborg, "DOES NOT COMPUTE!"


	9. To make it 'M', or not to make it 'M!

**DISCLAIMER** "SHHHHH! Dammit, Rumiko! Shut the hell up! They are gunna hear you…. OH CRAP! Well, you caught me. I bound & gagged Rumiko Takahashi, and Inuyasha belongs to me now. IN YOUR FACE!"

**A/n:** wowies, I'm being attacked by siblings of the people I diss! Damn karma! First, Chamillionaira The Fine Neko Hanyou tells me that my story sucks cuz its "too html", so I tell her that she sucks. ((Perfectly understandable)) then I get a message from her sis! And she's yelling at me like so "And don't you even TRY to EVER tell my sista that she sucks, ok? I will rip your brains out! (Brandishes claws)

In case you don't know who I'm talkin 'bout, it's Chamillionaira. M'kay?"

Now you see, I don't think that's very nice, seeing as she says ima sucky writer and all. Then I get an e-mail from my good pal "fan fiction bot" telling me Chamillionaria left me a review saying "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! Okay, I think there was something wrong with my computer when I read that chapter, because all the print was in HTML form! Or maybe you uploaded it like that by accident and then changed it. Sorry, sorry, sorry, okay? Didn't mean to offend if I did. So...yeah. Thanks for updating, anyway! Do it again, do it again!"

Ummm….oookkkaayyyy… I got some questions. No, no, no! you didn't mean my chappie sucks? It that it? Cuz gee, its not like I inferred that it does, you came right out and told me! Second, Idk wat ur talking bout, cuz I never changed it and it looked fine on my compy and I got no other complaints. ((did you try refreshing?)) and do what again, update? Geez, for some of these reviews, I need like, a firkin decoder!

Well, whatevs, whats done is done, and I don't need ppl hating me or my fanfic, so lets call it truce? And, plez, don't be hatin me for being rude, cuz that's just how I am.

Now, I see a lotta yall don't real my notes, cuz even though I said "plez tell me if I should make it 'M', I got only a few responses to that! Growl! I cant really write another chappie unless I know! Blehhh! Thankies to serena221, PuppehLuff, and KiTtY-KaZzY who were the only ones (so far) to answer me. 2 votes for 'M', one for 'T'

Well, I don't want yall to get exited like "OMG SHE UPDATED! WHOOO! GO BUNNIE! GO BUNNIE!" ((btw, that would be me)) so, I'll give you something…still T rated, I don't want to disappoint any of me readers, and mayb I can make 2 stories goin off this one, this one staying T, the other being M.

Now lets try to get some story out here!

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo--

Miroku's experienced hands ran all up and down Sango's tense back, as his lips kissed and caressed her delicate mouth. With Miroku being much more trained in this area than Inuyasha or Kagome, Sango got to really enjoy her first kiss. ((Poor Kags, looks like she chose wrong!))

Sango shifted uncomfortably under his weight. He had her pinned against a tree, and he had been moving closer and closer to her with each passing moment. _'This is going too fast… its not supposed to be like this… we were supposed to take things slow… I feel like he's just using me, like he does all other women… I don't really think he feels the same way I feel about him'_ Sango gently pushed the young monk off of her, and moved from her sitting position to sit up on her calves. She stared at the ground, waiting for Miroku to say something. _'Uh-oh, what if that was some kind of test, like, I wasn't supposed to kiss her after she offerd herself to me. Maybe I was supposed to resist… oh no, what have I done?'_ Miroku thought worridly as he began to come up with the best excuse he could. "Sango-chan, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to-" But he was cut off by Sango. "Monk… Miroku… I… I did want you to kiss me, I could not have asked for anything more! But, I cant kiss someone who I know doesn't really love me… I… I… I wont be anyone's 'sex buddy!'" Sango shouted as she blushed at her own boldness and turned away. _'Sango… cant you tell that I care for you?'_

"Sango-chan, please, you must belive me! I do care for you, deeply! I could never use you as someone who I simply had intercourse with! With women I don't know, yes, but not you! Sango-chan, I respect you too much for that. I… I… I might even love you too much for that."

'_What? Love? Miroku-sama, loves me?'_ Sango looked up at Miroku with teary eyes, and buried her face in his robes. "Miroku-sama! I (sob) I love you too!"

Miroku smiled down at the crying girl on his lap. "Please Sango-Chan, call me just 'Miroku'"

Sango looked up at him and smiled. "Miroku, take me"

--oo—

"Kagome, what in the world was that all about? Why did you pull me away from camp!"

(sigh)_ Inuyasha can be so thick-headed sometimes! But I had better not tell him, I must keep Sango's secret safe!'_

"Oh Inuyasha, I just uh… wanted to get you alone is all."

Inuyasha's ears perked up "Oh really? Well, Kagome-chan I will not let you down! What kind of man would I be if I denied you the privlage that is me?"

"Not the one I'm in love with, that's for sure!"

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

ooookies! Plez don't kill me for this being so short! I need you guys to tell me if it should be M or not! Ahhh!

Alright, right now, I am positively GLUED to two fanfics in particular. Accidentally Attracted by Kougaschick89 and What's In The Little White Box! by Loli's Crazy Journey. Kouga'schick and Loli not only make great fanfics, they give great rviews and write back to your reviews real nice like! Ahh, me luvs them and their humor and stories! Bunnie looks up to you guys! XD whooo! Her idols! ((Bunnie luvs talking in the 3rd person! Why talk in the 1st if you can have 3 people?)) the first fanfic I ever read: Undiscovered by Baby-Jayde is one of meh all-time favs! Its soo good! I luvs it I luvs it! ((Bunnie's got a lotta love .))

(-.-) make me happy! Please review! I smile whenever I get one! ((unless your mean to me, in wich case I pout and then write a very offensive letter back to you, you meanie! ))


	10. the conclusion!

DISCALIMER Yes yes, we all know that Inuyasha is mine (or possibly, he isn't)

Wowies! Only one day after I sent this message for a need for more votes on whether to make it "M" or not, im so please! XD makin Bunnie happy…..thankies guys!

Here is the current tally!

---------------/-----------

make it M / keep it T

-------------- /-----------

6 / 2

((We have dirty minds here, ehh?))

And, even though the majority said 'M' I will keep this one 'T', but, ((not to let you guys down!)) I will make another story, like, a sequel that is 'M; rated. It will leave off right after the last chappie, don't worry. There is only one reason I am keeping it 'T', one is that some should still be able to read it, like MartinaM89's lill sibbies. You know? Apparently, I have already besmirched two little tyke's mids forever TT ((forgive me god!)) and I don't really wanna be keep doing that. Hmmm….maybe I should make like, a rated K one for the lill ones. ((hmmm, I don't know how long I can write for with out at least ONE perverted line or a swear (((sorry again for my foul mouth! Bad Bunnie!))) so idk about that))

I hope yall realize I will be getting really lazy and not wanting to write TWO stories ((I get frustrated writing one sometimes! I'm like, 'ugghhh! Its like homework!' but, if you review saying stuff like "OMG I LOVED YOUR STORY BUT YOU NEVER UPDATE SO I'M NEVER GUNNA READ AGAIN! PIFFLE ON YOU!" yeah, that usually gets me writing. ((as you can see from past experiences --;))

And ummm, if yall don't know what a lemon is, I'm not sure I really wanna explain it…. Lets just say, MartinaM89, that you were correct in your thinking.

Okies, lets get on with the story, eh?

oo

'_Miroku, take me.'_

Miroku smiled a warm, loving smile. Sango was surprised, but tired not to show it. _'And here I was expecting a perverted grin and Miroku jumping into action!'_

"No Sango-chan, not yet."

"WHAT? ARE YOU FORKIDDING ME! Hey, that's it! You are just saying that to psyche me out and then make me looks stupid while I go on blabbering about nothing!"

Miroku chuckled. _'I love hoe she goes on blabbering about things like this.' "_Sango, although that is something what I would do, and that is a good idea, I'm gunna remember that one, but that's not the point right now. Sango, if we do It now, you will never trust me. You will think that I am just some pervert trying to get some (just like you already do)."

"No, Miroku! I won't! I promise you! I want this!"

'_Dose she have ANY ides of how great it feels to hear that?'_ "Sango-chan, I won't chance it! We'll take things slow, get to know each other better."

"WTF MIROKU! I'm ready over here! Now! Pounce before I change my mind! This is your chance!"

"Sango-chan! Please! Don't make this any harder for me than it already is!"

"Call me 'Sango'" Sango fumed.

oo

"Kagome, look! I'm you!" Inuyasha had taken some dirt and ash from the fire left over from the campfire's remains and darkened his hair.

"Inuyasha, I'm not amused."

"Oh come on, Kagome! First you don't let me make you mine forever, then you don't even let me have a little non-interactive fun! What gives?"

"Inuyasha! I'm thinking about important stuff, and I cant concentrate with you yammering like that! Grrrrr!" Kagome, attempting to be scary, made very stupid sounding growling noises and a face that made her look like she was constipated.

--flashback! Yays!—

Just as Inuyasha had begun to pull Kagome's skirt down, revealing her white panties with little cute bunnies on them, ((oh ho! Feel my underwear related wrath as I meantion my nickname!)) she reached her hand down to grab Inuyasha's, making him stop.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, feeling me up is one thing, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for…this."

Inuyasha's face fell. "Oh…I'm sorry and all…and ummm…"

"No! Inuyasha! Its not your fault at all! Its just, in my time, although many girls do IT at a young age, my type of girls don't."

"Type?"

"You know, stupid frikin goody two-shoes type who never go for the frikin hott Hanyou in front of them!" ((damn Kagome!))

"But Kagooome! I thought this was going to be it!"

"So did I, but… I don't think I'm ready!"

"You don't trust me?"

"No! its not like that! Come on, Inuyasha, if I didn't trust you, I CERTAINLY wouldn't have let you never my tender chest with those man-eating claws!"

"Kagome, don't you see? I'M IN HEAT! (or whatever the male equivalent of that would be) I need you right now!"

"Inuyasha! I'm afraid…I cant do it!"

"You are…afraid of me?" _'She must have noticed…'_

oo

whats that, you ask? IT'S A CLIFFY! MUHUAHHA! WHAT IS INUYASHA THINKING? WHAT DID KAGOME NOTICE! DID SHE NOTICE! KEEP READING! BLAHHHH!

Okies, I have decided that, instead of making another one, the M-ness will simply come later. ((I KNOW! YOU HATE ME! IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!))

Idk, if they did it already, it would be all rushed-ish! I mean, if I did it like 2 days after I got a bf, I'd think of MYSELF as a slut, never mind what everyone else would be thinking! So, yeah, be wating for it. A;so, I'm sorry the story has gone from wacky, weird and funny to sentimental and sweet. I'll try to get back on track, and I geuss I can now that I have a sex-deprived Hanyou! Maybe postponing the lemons will turn out to be a good thing!


	11. Bed time

**Disclaimer: **I told you already! I don't own Inuyasha! I OWN NOTHING! I'M POOR! POOORRRR DAMMIT!

Ack! I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry guys! I'm awful! PLEASE KILL ME! PLEASE FLAME ME! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

**Ummmm, actually, it would really suck if you did that, please don't!**

**Anyhoodles, the main reason I haven't been updating is cuz I have been SO wrapped up in full metal alchemist ficcys! ((All of them being RoyxEd…..AHEM)) yes, it's true! Now you all know the real me! I AM A YAOI FANATIC! 'cept when it comes to Inuyasha. I don't allow yaoi in Inuyasha. Nope! Against the law, you know! But FMA and naruto……..hmmmm….. That's a different story! XD**

**WELL NOW! Thanks for listing to my babbling! On with the story!**

**-**oo-

"_Kagome! Kagome! Follow me! Come on! This way!" A giddy and laughing Inuyasha exclaimed._

"_Tee Hee! Coming, Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed happily as she frolicked through a field of flowers, following Inuyasha over a lush green hill. The sun was casting a warm glow over everything in its wake._

"_Heh, Kagome, hurry!"_

"_Hee hee! Don't rush me, Inuyasha!" Kagome finally caught up to Inuyasha's outstretched arms, awaiting her embrace. Kagome fell into her hanyou's chest, inhaling his manly scent _(a/n XD! MANLY SCENT!)_ 'Ahhhh…' thought Kagome peacefully. 'I want to stay like this forever…'_

"Kagome? Kagoooome! … HEY! Ka! Go! Me!" Inuyasha received no response from the sleeping bundle next to him. "Feh! Stupid Kagome, sleeping and such…" He grumbled angrily. After poking Kagome numerous times, and only receiving snores in response, Inuyasha decided it was best to give up. He proceeded to sit angrily next to her, when he noticed Kagome was kicking around a bit, and that her sleeping bag was coming undone. "Feh! Stupid Kagome! She'll catch cold" Inuyasha bent down and fiddled with the zipper, and he noticed how dangerously close he was to Kagome's lower region. Kagome, having forgotten her backpack at camp, had slept in her uniform, and the skirt was riding up a bit. ((AMAZING! She had the foresight to bring her sleeping bag, but not her jams! Yeah, I know. Lame. Deal with it.)) Inuyasha stared, his eys fixed on the hem of her skirt, and he watched as it moved with her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Up. Down. Up. Down. As Kagome shifted around a bit more, her skirt got dangerously close to revealing her panties. _'Aw crud, I feel a nosebelld coming on'_ Inuyasha quickly pulled a hand up to his nose, just to check._ 'Phew, looks like I'm clear…for now…'_

-oo-

Ack! I'm sorry everyone! I have to go now! I will put up more today, since this one is so short! Just wanted to give you something to read till then!


	12. Oops, i did it again

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha? Feh! I don't even own this computer! ((well, kinda…))

ACK! I didn't update this yesterday! I know, I know, please kill me. I went to my friend's house and she slept over instead TT if it makes you feel any better, right now I'm half asleep trying to write this stupid thing! IM IN MISERY! Do we feel better now? No? Well! You all suck, don't you! ON WITH THE STORY!

-oo-

Kagome shifted a bit, mumbling, "Inu…yash.."

"Eh?" Inuyasha bent over the sleeping girl, curiously cocking his eyebrow. _'Jeez! I didn't know she talked in her sleep as well! Next thing I'll know, she'll start snoring louder than Shippo!'_ Inuyasha sighed and sat back up straight, mulling over his thoughts, listing to Kagome's light, un-shippoish snores.

"Mmmmpphhh! Inuyasha!…..mmerrfff.." Kagome grumbled, rolling around in her sleeping bag.

_Inuyasha ran his clawed hands through her soft, silky hair, loving how it felt in his hands. Kagome sighed deeply against his touch._

Inuyasha looked down with a slight blush across his cheeks, noticing that she was dreaming about him. As he directed his gaze towards the ground, he saw…IT. Inuyasha's nose began to drip as he stared longingly at Kagome's pearl white panties. Quickly stuffing his nose with the closest thing he could find, grass, he crept closer to Kagome's eh…. body…. ahem…

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _'Gah! What are you doing? You can't just take advantage of her like that! No! Its just not right!' _Inuyasha sat upright, with a stubborn expression on his face. He was strong! He could resist the temptation! Right?

Inuyasha tugged playfully at her panties, wishing he could just rip them to shreds. _'This heat is killing me! Why? Why must I be this way? I neeeeeed to do this, but I cant! Kagome's not ready, and I couldn't just do that to her! She'd never trust me again! She'd hate me!'_ Inuyasha ran his hand up and down the inside of her thigh, causing Kagome to moan and arch her back a little. Inuyasha blushed at the reaction he was getting, and his nose began to drip a little faster.

_Kagome moaned as Inuyasha rubbed her. She wasn't thinking straight, all she could do was close her eyes and enjoy the feeling._

Inuyasha began to quicken the pace a bit. Then he took his other hand and placed it behind her head, and rubbed the back of her neck. Kagome moaned loudly and pushed her body into his touch. Inuyasha's nose was really coming down now. It leaked all down his nose and mouth, falling off his chin in droplets. He leaned down and kissed her lips, then trailed off to the nape of her neck. Kagome's body quivered and she let out a small moan as Inuyasha nipped at her collarbone.

_Kagome leaned into Inuyasha as he delicately kissed her neck. She gasped when he licked at her ear, and let his tongue slide into her open mouth._

Inuyasha's tongue danced around on hers, and tickled the insides of he cheeks. He smiled and broke away from the kiss. Kagome whimpered lightly, causing Inuyasha to smirk cockily. He slipped her shirt over her head, and fiddled with the bra. Finally he just brought his claw under the middle of it and snapped it in two with one clean stroke. _'Feh, useless item.' _Kagome's breath hitched at the sudden touch, Inuyasha's skilled mouth doing its work on her pale skin. She moaned quite loudly when Inuyasha nipped at her nipple, and then licked it, swirling his tongue all around. He smirked into her chest, and slowly began making his way down her stomach. She gasped and grabbed onto his thick hair, brining her head up a bit when Inuyasha's tongue slipped inside her navel, feeling little shocks going down her lower body. Inuyasha sucked and nipped his way down to her skirt, leaving a little wet trail in his wake. _'I reeeaaallyyy shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't…'_ Inuyasha thought as he brought her skirt down over her ankles and tossed it aside. He noticed a bit of wetness at the end of her panties, and assumed that she hadn't wet the bed. He smiled to himself, thinking that Kagome must want this as well. He pulled the underwear down, and stared at his prize. His eyes lingered a bit longer before bending down and kissing right above her entrance. She moaned VERY loudly at this, and thrust her hips forward, knocking Inuyasha's face right into her entrance.

_Kagome gasped as Inuyasha slipped his tongue inside her, and grabbed into his head once again. She gasped even louder when he looked up at her with red eyes._

Kagome screamed and shot right up, squeezing Inuyasha's head between her stomach and lower region. (a/n DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT! XP) Her chest moved up and down in ragged breathing, realizing it was only a dream. "Phew! That… that seemed so real! But I know Inuyasha would never do that to me! He loves me!" Kagome felt something warm on her abdomen…something like, breath. She hesitantly looked down, only to see Inuyasha's head trapped between her. "AHHH!" Kagome backed away from him on her hands and feet, walking crab-style, until her back bumped into a tree. She sat, staring at Inuyasha, her heat thumping loudly. Only when she felt a breeze over her, did she realize that she was stark naked. "EEEEKKKK!" Kagome squealed and ran behind the tree, poking her head out from the side to look at Inuyasha. He was looking at the ground with an ashamed and embarrassed look on his face.

"INUYASHA! What did you do?" Kagome didn't exactly want an answer…

"I…eh… I uhh…"

Inuyasha stared at his feet, hating himself for what he did to her. Judging by the screams, she wasn't too happy about what he did.

-oo-

MUHUAHAAA! ITS NOT THAT LONG! ONLY 2 PAGES IN MS. WORD! BUT I'M HUNGRY! I WANT BREAKFAST! Yes, everyone, be happy, cuz I choose you over my rice krispies! I'm happy at the feedback I got on just that little chapter! XD

Inu-dudet: I KNOW! IT'S TOO RUSHED! I attempted to slow it down a bit in this chappie, but I don't know if I succeeded or not…. And I LOVE saying hot damn! All the time, its flying outta my mouth!

Fine Neko Chamillionaira: yes, I know, a baby chapter. And this one isn't exactly the longest one ever either, but its action-packed with juicy goodness!

AquaGirl16: Inuyasha's in heat! Yay, being a DOG demon! Lol

Serena 221: muhuauhaaa! I have taken your advice! Kinda!

**And for all who hate me for making short chapters and such, SUCK IT!**

**By the way, I REALLY like getting reviews! It inspires me to write more!**


	13. Nintendo!

Disclaimer: why do we have to do these? I think everyone knows we are all FANS! Not CREATORS!

**AIIEEE! XD I got many reviews! I am so happy! I made a vow to TRY ((emphasis on try)) to get a short chapter out every morning. If I don't, well, too bad for you.**

**Mangas Fan—is once a day fast enuff for yeh?**

**Inuyashacool—and that is why I make them! MUHUAHUHAUHAUA**

**Fine Neko—yay! A supporter of the lazy-ass short chappies! XD sweet!**

**Serena—hee hee! I don't know how I'm gunna do this! Meh first smex scene, you know! Xp and we're all hentai, deep inside… ((well, I'm more of a yaoi, but whateves!))**

-oo-

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Inuyasha…how could you do this? I thought we agreed…" Kagome blushed. She didn't want to look Inuyasha in the eye, and directed her gaze towards the ground. Upon doing this, she realized the horrid truth. "OMFG INUYASHA I AM NAKED!"

"Heh heh…about that…"

"INUYASHA I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?" Kagome began to sob and searched around for something to cover herself with. ((**a.n. **PSH! WHAT ARE YOU GUNA FIND IN THE DIRT?)) Kagome brushed a tear away from her eye. The image of a snarling, red-eyed Inuyasha kept playing in her head. '_Was it… was it a dream? It seemed so real! But Inuyasha wouldn't lose control like that, right? He'd stop if he knew he was transforming! But what if we didn't know?'_ Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Inuyasha sullenly walked away, headed towards camp.

'_Shit! You really did it this time, bucko! Kagome hates you and thinks you're some pervert! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!' _Inuyasha approached the campsite, and stopped in his tracks when he heard some peculiar noises…

Inuyasha cautiously walked into past the bushes he was hidden behind, only to witness something he had hoped he'd never see. Sango. Miroku. Getting' it on like Donkey Kong.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS! WHOA! RIGHT HERE!"

"EEEKS! Sango screeched ad she hid her face with her hands.

"INUYASHA we're a bit busy right now!" Miroku yelled, his face flushed and dripping with sweat. Sango didn't look much different. Well, except that, she's a girl and all… ANYWAYS, back to the story!

"Good Lord, you two! I come to camp to grab Kagome's things and I have to see you two getting naughty! You could have at least found a clearing in the forest or SOMETHING!" Inuyasha was starting to get angry. A pervert like Miroku had coaxed a prude like Sango into some smexy sex, and Inuyasha couldn't even get his little miss priss to open her legs! Life just isn't fair, especially when you're Inuyasha.


	14. Gettin Jiggy With It

Diclaimer: blah blah blah Inuyasha blah blah blah not mine 

**OMG EVERYONE! I am going on vacation tomorrow! I'm sorry! So I wont be able to update :'( (( plez don't hate me….))**

-oo-

"Inuyasha, could you please leave?" Sango asked, trembling from embarrassment. She could feel the romantic intimacy of the moment slowly fading away.

Inuyasha looked at the two a moment, before making a discusted sound and reached down to grab kagome's oversized backpack. Before he left, Inuyasha gave one final look at the couple, imagingn what it would be like if that was kagome under Inuyasha, flushed and panting. Inuyasha felt some warm bodily fluid trickle down his nose.

"Inuyasha can you leave no-HEY! ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY WOMAN!"

"WHAT? NOOO! I GOT MY OWN WOMAN!"

"OH REALLY? CUZ I'M THINKIN YA DID!"

"MIROKU, SUCK IT!"

"SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW! THAT'S MY SANGO'S JOB!"

But Inuyasha didn't hear, as he had already sped off to where he had left kagome.

-oo-

Kagome had done some thinking while Inuyasha was gone. _'Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe I should just submit myself to Inuyasha, I mean, I'm pretty sure he does care for me and all…_' But kagome was awakend from her thoughts when Inuyasha arrived back at the clearing. She looked up at him with uncertain eys, and stated "inuyasha, you may have your way with me."

Inuyasha simply stared for a moment, before letting out a warwhoop and breaking inot song. "Gettin' it on like Donkey Kong, what? Gettin' it on like Donkey Kong, what? Gettin' it on like, gettin' it on like, gettin' it on like...DONKEY KONG!"

-oo-

**Waii! XD thankalies to Fine Neko for the DK song! XD XD it made me laugh, so I just had to put it in! **


	15. Forever

OKAY! Im back! XD actually…I have been back for a while….. -pauses while everyone throws stones at her – yeah yeah, I know what you're all thinking "WTF MARY! We have been waiting FOREVER! YOU SUCK!" yes, I know, I do. But, I was so lazy! And my sunburn was so bad my face was swollen! I couldn't see the computor screen! -- not working, ehh? Ah well, I tired. Anyhoodles, tomorrow is my first day of public school. Ever. And if that weren't enough, its high school too! TT im pretty nervous! Yeah, well, I knew that when school starts I wont be on the compy too much, so I figured I had better finish this fic now. Its gunna end on a smutty, M rated note! XD I hope you all enjoy and don't hate me.

**ON WITH ZE FIC!**

**-00-**

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arm around his neck, laying her head on his firm chest. "Inuyasha, I'm ready." That was all Inuyasha needed. He hugged her tightly and laid her down on the ground and began kissing her neck. He smirked into her soft skin as she moaned at his touch. She gasped when Inuyasha bit into her, just above her collarbone. He gently licked the wound and lapped up the blood as an apology of sorts, and lifted his head to look at his lover's face. She smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture, claiming her lips with his own. He kissed down her jaw line, over the love bite and onto her heaving chest. Kagome was panting slightly and her bangs were beginning to stick to her forehead. Inuyasha liked the effect he had on her. He gently sucked on her nipple until it hardened, and he moved over to the other one, nipping and licking it until he was satisfied at its stiffness. His tongue played about on her stomach, swirling around her navel, before plunging his tongue into her bellybutton. She gasped and gripped at his hair as he began leaving a trail of kisses to her lower region. "Kagome, you're sure?"

"Of course, Inuyasha," She responded happily. "I am just happy to be losing my virginity to you." She blushed as she said this, but it really seemed to boost Inuyasha's confidence, as he smirked and spread her legs. His tongue gingerly licking at her clit, making Kagome buck her hips into his mouth. He smirked even wider and held her hips down, earning needy whimpers from the girl. Once Inuyasha decided she was wet enough, he positioned himself at her enterance. Kagome willed herself not to close her eyes, but to look into his golden orbs as a sign of assurance. Inuyasha nodded and slowly began to push inside of Kagome. She bit her lip to keep in a groan of pain and skrewed her eyes shut, sweating more heavily and panting. "Shhhh…Kagome, I'm so sorry, please, don't cry. It will be over soon."

But even as he said this, Kagome felt tears escape as Inuyasha pushed further into her. '_Oh noooo! I'm not ready for this! Why did I_-' "AHHHH!" Kagome's eyes sprung open and her body shot up, knocking into Inuyasha.

"KAGOME! Kagome! Please! It's all right! I'm not trying to hurt you.." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around the trembling girl and pushed all the way in, earning one more strangled moan from his lover.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, here, just get used to the feeling, I won't move anymore until you do." Inuyasha didn't want to say that, he just wanted to pound the living shit out of Kagome, his throbbing member was getting exceptionally painful.

"I-Inuyasha, I'm ah! I'm all right. Go ahead."

"Well, if you're sure, Kagome…" Inuyasha pulled out of her body, until only his tip remained inside her, then thrust in quickly. "AH!" Inuyasha thrust again, a little quicker this time. Again and again, faster and faster.

"Ahhhh….inu—ah! Yash-ah! Ooohhhh… don't…st-stop.."

Inuyasha tried his best to smirk at the girl writhing underneath him, but could only manage a twisted smile. "Feh! Wouldn't dream of it…Unnggh!"

"Inu! I'm gunn..a…ahhh…c-cum!" Kagome shrieked as she came, and her innder walls tensed around Inuyasha, making him reach his limit.

"Ahh! Kagome!" Inuyasha released himself inside of her warm body, and collapsed onto the girl.

They both lay there, panting for a minute. Then Inuyasha slowly pulled himself out of Kagome and lay down next to her.

"Inuyasha..I..-huff- I want to be…with you, forever. Inuyasha, i..l-love you."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled his lover close. He buried his face in her dark hair, inhaling her fresh scent. "I love you too, my Kagome. I love you too."

**End.**

**-oo-**

**ACK! ITS DONE! OMFG WOW! My first fic ever, and it's a smutty hentai. Wow. Imma pervert.  ah well, I suspect you guys like it **

**Please comment! I'd like to know what you think. Flames welcome, but I warn you, they WILL make me cry. And I give to cookies to flamers!**


End file.
